<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter Intervention by ArtemisBennet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429995">Hunter Intervention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBennet/pseuds/ArtemisBennet'>ArtemisBennet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby is under magical interrogation, Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley in panties, Graphic Description of Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, The demon did NOT make him do it!, Top Bobby Singer, [Let's make the panties tag official!]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBennet/pseuds/ArtemisBennet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean enlist other hunters to “save”  Bobby, whom they believe has been placed under a dark spell by Crowley.  Canon chronology optional.  Let’s say Bobby survived the Leviathan attack but was sufficiently disabled that he needed to be out of things for a few years afterwards.  During that time, Crowley finds out he’s alive and makes contact.  Interesting events ensue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Bobby Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunter Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have a Christmas/New Year present.  After being off work for a few days, this is where my mind went.  This story features Jesse and Cesar Cuevas because I thought they fitted well into it, despite them not showing up until season 11.  [Waves hands]  I just mess with the time stream a little bit.  I wrote a story called Crowley's Punishment where Sam and Dean accidentally see what can't be unseen and after that I wondered what they'd really do, according to canon, if they saw Bobby and Crowley together.  This story emerged.  It has an unconscionable amount of plot but I promise, there IS plenty of porn.  Sam and Dean don't come over as too sympathetic, but they truly believe Bobby's under some horrible duress :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Friday night I’ve got a demon on my doorstep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday night don’t end so well.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bobby Singer woke up and felt sharp pain through his neck as he tried to resettle himself and found empty air beneath his head.  Dizzily he threw his arms out, trying to locate the mattress which had inexplicably disappeared.  His arms didn’t move.  They were bound at his sides.</p><p>Seconds later he woke enough to know he wasn’t in bed.  Sitting up, in fact, with something tight around his midriff.  As he touched rope, the darkness around him was replaced by a painfully bright light over his head.  Bobby choked back the banal, “Where am I?” that threatened to emerge.  Whoever had him, he wasn’t going to give them that satisfaction.  He straightened as well as he could.  Whoever had tied him up knew their job.  There was no give at wrists, lower abdomen or feet. </p><p>His eyes watered as he tried to see and identify the people standing in front of him.  There were at least four, no, five.  His mind leaped to consider who could have grabbed him.  From inside his own damned <em>house.</em>  He wasn’t going to ask who they were either.  Start talking about anything and you only made it easier for them to break you.</p><p>“Bobby, we’re sorry about this.”</p><p>“<em>Dean</em>?”</p><p>So much for resolutions.</p><p>“Yeah.  Sam’s here too and a few other….people.”</p><p>The pause said it all.  Hunters.  Bobby’s eyes were adjusting now and he could see Dean, Sam beside him, looking grimly back at him.  He did not know the two middle-aged men just behind them but he recognised the woman well enough, as well as the daggers look she was giving him.  Jody Mills clearly thought Bobby had betrayed her personally.</p><p> “This is Jesse and Cesar,”  Dean said awkwardly.  “They’re hunters.”</p><p>“I sort of figured that, Dean, unless you’ve gotten keen on bondage parties,” Bobby growled.  He reflected.  “I guess it could be both.”</p><p>“I guess you want to know why we’re doing this,”  Sam blurted.</p><p><em>Score.</em>  “I don’t give a shit, Sam.  I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.”</p><p>“We saw some stuff, Bobby, the last time we dropped in to see you.  You, ah, didn’t see us.  You were kind of busy.”</p><p>Damn it to hell.   Bobby raised his eyebrows in mock politeness and stared hard at both brothers.  The others didn’t matter, even Jody.  He’d have it out with her at some future point but right now the only name on his bullets would be Winchester.</p><p>He could think of a dozen or so occasions over the last few months that might have resulted in Sam and/or Dean seeing what couldn’t be unseen. </p><p>
  <em>#</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friday night and there’s a demon on his doorstep.</em>
</p><p>A demon certainly had given Bobby Singer the idea, but it wouldn’t be fair at all to claim that the demon had made him do it.  Not from the moment Crowley had purred the words, <em>“I thought you might like to fuck me, darling.” </em>  And after his moment of total shock/indignation had come….interest.</p><p>And some incredible hours in bed with the King of Hell.</p><p>Crowley had been in pursuit of his pleasure, of course;  nothing too kinky or left field for <em>him</em>.  No spell had been cast over Bobby beyond the close presence of Crowley himself and his own flaring, wonderful desire.  Demons were trained to tempt humanity, it was true, gleaning the precious souls that powered Hell.  But Crowley wanted this for <em>himself</em> and as Bobby stared back at him, he’d known that.</p><p>And he hadn’t said no.  Repeatedly.  He’d said a lot of other things, though and so had Crowley.  Little bastard never shut up, well, not unless he was unable to talk right that second because something was filling his mouth.  Bobby had told him, though, that no other demon got a pass just because he was now fucking their King.  He remembered how Crowley’s rounded face got even more flushed when he talked that way, especially if Bobby was inside him when he said the strong words.</p><p>“If they’re stupid and careless enough to get in a hunter’s way, they definitely deserve what they get, darling,” he’d answered, lying bare under Bobby in the hunter’s bed;  the sun falling into the dusty room and catching flames in his eyes.  His solid legs had rested against the hunter’s shoulders while Bobby skilfully buried his throbbing dick in the demon’s hole. </p><p>That had been the end of discussion;  Crowley’s next sound was a wordless cry of pleasure as he orgasmed under Bobby, tightening around his cock and bringing the hunter with him.  Despite being a powerful supernatural being very firmly on the Dark Side;  Crowley, the King of Hell, was a perfect bottom.</p><p>It occurred to Bobby now that these thoughts, which had certainly led to deeds, might just be what brought him here.  He sighed, tested the ropes again and wondered just how far the boys and their accomplices meant to take this.  “Well, I seem to have some time now,”  he said with heavy sarcasm.  “How’d you get me, by the way?  Last thing I remember was goin’ to bed.”</p><p>“I learned some spells off a witch, last hunter gathering,”  either Jesse or Cesar spoke up, quiet, but still easy to hear.  “She taught me a way to slither past certain wards, providing you don’t intend harm to anyone.  My partner sedated you.”</p><p>Bobby raised his eyebrows again till his face ached.  Body language was kind of a problem when you couldn’t move anything.</p><p>“We haven’t harmed you,”  the other man said.  He was bald and intense-eyed, wearing a beard that made Bobby think of Lenin. “But you might not get that bit of memory back.”</p><p>“Uh huh.  What comes back on you if somebody else decides I need a bit of touchin’ up for my own good?”</p><p>“Leave it, Jesse,”  Dean ordered when the hunter would have replied.  “He’s only guessing, unless you tell him all of it.  He’s real good at that.  He taught Sam and me after Dad….you know.  Bobby, we know it’s not your fault.  We know Crowley’s got to you, spelled you.  We don’t know how, we thought you were home free after you tricked him with the bones, but looks like he found a way anyhow.  Maybe you weren’t up to speed with your recovery from bein’ shot or something!”</p><p>“He ain’t spelled me, Dean.”</p><p>
  <em>It was magic all right but not the kind that enslaves you.  Gods, last night – he could have been there when they took me and they’d have….what would they have done if they found him in my bed?</em>
</p><p>Bobby had been eager last night.  Several weeks abstinence, when you’d become used to steady helpings, did that to a man.  Crowley had ported in, smirking when he made Bobby jump and swear, then smiled even more when Bobby had pulled him into his arms and started tugging at his coat, demanding that Crowley get it the hell off.   He’d found himself with a giggling demon in his embrace, who helpfully guided Bobby’s hands into his trousers as though he might need the assistance locating what he sought.  It had been strange, finding that the King of Hell could be genuinely playful.</p><p>The hunter could feel his face getting hot and tried staring down instead.  <em>Definitely not the time,</em>  he thought.  He wondered suddenly whether the boys and the rest would go so far as to kill him, if they thought he was maybe possessed or under some hex they couldn’t identify.  Cold water splattered suddenly into his face, making him look up and curse.  “Not possession,”  Sam murmured as though ticking it off a list.</p><p>“Dean, Sam,”   Cesar spoke up suddenly.  “You haven’t been clear on what this demon, Crowley, did.  You said you found him with Bobby….”</p><p>“In a compromising situation,”  Sam said grimly.</p><p>Cesar looked at Bobby and shrugged.  “As in a gay compromising situation?  This demon wears a male meatsuit?”</p><p>“Yeah,”  Dean growled.  “We’re not trying to be offensive to you and Jesse, Cesar.  But we know Bobby isn’t gay.  Even if he, uh….well, Crowley is a demon.  And we’ve got history of the kind that means kissing up isn’t likely, you know….”</p><p>The Hispanic hunter shrugged again.  “People change.”</p><p>“Demons aren’t people!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean….”</p><p>“This demon threw a spell on me that made me nearly choke to death,” Jody spat out.  “To blackmail Sam and Dean.  There is no way Bobby would even talk to him as a friend, after <em>that</em>.”</p><p>He was still blushing, Bobby knew, but now it was from embarrassment. </p><p>“Would you let me talk to this man on my own?” Cesar asked, looking at the others.  “I have some questions that I can tell will embarrass the Winchesters more than they might him.  I will repeat them to you later, I promise.”</p><p>“Don’t let him loose, no matter what he says,” Sam cautioned and the other hunter nodded.  After some further fussing and remarks, the others did leave and Cesar came to kneel in front of Bobby.</p><p>“Well, <em>friend</em>, what now?  We’re in their damned bunker dungeon, aren’t we?”  Bobby asked him.</p><p>The other hunter shook his head.  “I am not your friend, sir, not at the moment and I do not answer questions.  My name is Cesar, as you heard.  Cesar Cuevas.  Jesse, the man with me, is my husband.”  He waited for reaction but Bobby only nodded.  “We are that rare thing, retired hunters.”</p><p>“You’re not wrong there,”  Bobby muttered.  “I keep tryin’.   Even got shot in the head and just about died,  but I kept gettin’ dragged back in.   Ah – did the boys tell you about that?”</p><p>“Enough,” Cesar agreed.  “So.  Who is Crowley to you?”</p><p><em>Straight to the jugular.</em>   Bobby tried to swallow.  “He’s – he came back to see me after the thing with the bones.”  Cesar didn’t stop him.  Either Sam and Dean had told him enough or he was okay with filling in the gaps later.  “We started havin’ a thing.”</p><p>“So he did not use demonic magic on you?”</p><p>“No,”  Bobby mumbled.  “He suggested…. stuff, yeah, but he didn’t make me.  Said it wouldn’t mean anythin’  if he did.  We were havin’ a good time.  That’s all.”</p><p>“But what Sam and Dean say and what Jody says he did, that’s accurate?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p><em>Are they right then?   Did he spell me, in a way?  Not black magic that makes you act against your nature.  But magic that promises, offers you what you didn’t clearly know your nature wanted.  Last night;  we were rutting against each other, hands everywhere.   I pulled Crowley’s trousers down and there it was, rising to meet me;   Crowley’s ginormous dick pushing out of those stupid little silk women’s panties he wore</em>.  <em>I stroked over it and the </em>noises<em> he made….</em></p><p>Cesar sighed and stood up, more smoothly than Bobby knew he would have.  He looked Bobby in the eyes again and murmured a few words in Latin which Bobby recognised as a spell to show whether someone was under a compulsion.  No result.  <em>Not that kind of compulsion.  I told him to get down, I wanted to take him then and there.</em></p><p>He lost a few moments then.  When he came back to himself, the others were back in the room and Cesar was proposing they hypnotise Bobby.  “Not regular hypnosis,”  Jesse put in.  “It is a spell.”   He and Sam talked quickly and the younger Winchester nodded to the others.</p><p>“It’s our best bet.”</p><p>“I’m not under a freaking spell,”  Bobby growled.  “I know it’s hard to believe but Crowley isn’t around to do anythin’ to any of you.  He, uh, wants….”</p><p>“And you want?”  Cesar asked when Bobby dried up.</p><p>“Damn the lot of you.  I don’t have to explain myself to you.”</p><p>“You were fucking him,”  Dean cried hoarsely.  “He was on the freaking floor on his back all tilted up and you were up there in him and he was screaming like a girl.   You would <em>never</em> do that!”</p><p>To his further horror, Bobby realised he was hard.  Dean had made him flash back to that explosive joining, on maybe the second time Crowley had come to him.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m yours, darling,” Crowley purred, that raspy voice getting right inside Bobby’s head, firing his whole body.  Bobby pressed close over the demon king, his lubed dick thrusting in smoothly.  Crowley moaned in dramatic abandon.  Bobby felt his orgasm rising.  He reached down to wrap his fingers around Crowley’s huge organ to jerk it mercilessly while he impaled the stocky, ecstatically shrieking King of Hell on his dick, his own eyes closed in bliss.  Rough and fast and often were the homosexual requirements of the King of Hell.   Now Crowley yelled out in delight as he was so deliciously assaulted, front and rear.</em>
</p><p>Cesar and Sam finished spellbinding him.</p><p>Dean silently checked his bonds.  He needn’t have bothered.  Bobby knew he wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>“Ask him now,”  Sam murmured once Cesar stopped his quiet recitation of Latin.  “Jody, you want to start?”</p><p>“Bobby, we’re all here to help you,”  Jody said, clearly shaken by events but holding strong.  She came up close, but careful.  “When he came back after the bones thing, what did Crowley say to you?”</p><p>“Said he thought I might like to fuck him.”</p><p>“And then what happened?  Did he….”</p><p>“So I fucked him.”   Bobby heard himself babbling on as though it was somebody else.  He was through simple embarrassment now, to relief that things were finally in the open.  Oh boy, were they in the open.   He felt weirdly cheerful.  “Took him to bed and we screwed all night.  Told everyone I spent it walkin’  up and down the stairs when they said I looked tired.”</p><p>Jody made a wordless noise.  Bobby closed his eyes so he didn’t see her, but he heard her whisper in anguish to Sam.  “I can’t do this, boys.  It’s too bad, it’s too evil, what Crowley’s done to him.”</p><p>“Don’t ask if you don’t want to know,”  Bobby complained.</p><p>“Let me try,”  Sam volunteered.  “Bobby, did Crowley, um, give you anything?  Like a spell focus, or did he bleed you at some point?  Scratch you with a dagger….”</p><p>“No, I’m not into rough stuff,”   Bobby droned.  “He is, though.  Likes to take it, you know, in whatever hole’s handy?   Likes to keep yabbering away while I’m givin’ it to him.  Wants me to do him on the floor, or outside, or any damn where that people might see us.”  And he smiled suddenly, feeling the warmth that Crowley could engender, the sudden, startling affection he had begun to feel for the demon.  “He don’t care who sees, who anyone is.  And he makes me feel so damn good.”</p><p>
  <em>We were on the floor in the kitchen, of all places.  I tried to talk Crowley into going into the bedroom but he held on to me, begged me to finish him off right there.  Kept saying more, more, but I was running out fast.   I gave him all  I had before I moved free.  He rolled over, rubbing himself on the floor, that dick so damn big and still desperate for friction, and sayin’  come back, put it in me again.  Well, that wasn't gonna happen.   Then I heard somethin’ outside, asked him if he heard it and he said…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wasn’t listening, darling.”   Crowley stretched a little, blissfully limp.  “Oh, my, I’m going to be limping through Hell for a while now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m gonna get cleaned up and go take a look.”</em>
</p><p>He had found nothing around the house and returned a little perplexed.  He didn’t usually start at nothing.  It was little comfort now, the hunter realised, to know that he had probably heard this lot scouting out the area and planning just how they would proceed.  And that they had most likely heard him and Crowley.  On this time as well as on whatever occasion the boys had actually witnessed their activity.</p><p>He talked, babbled on almost, in answer to whatever questions any of them put.  They were growing increasingly shaken and silent.  Eventually Cesar asked whether they were going to cut Bobby loose as the bonds looked painful.  <em>Not sexy, as Crowley would say,</em>  Bobby thought.  Then the shocked expressions told him that yeah, he had said that out loud.</p><p>
  <em>He hasn’t come to find me.  Said he’d know if I was in trouble, not to worry.  I told him to mind his own goddamned business, I’m a grown ass man and can look after myself.  And he started laughing like I was the funniest thing on Earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ass man,”  he managed and when I got it, I was laughing too.  And then I nailed him the way he wanted.</em>
</p><p>Bobby raised his head and met five pairs of horrified eyes.  “I said that out loud too, didn’t I?” he asked and they nodded.  “Well, take the damn spell off me already.  Can’t be much more you want to know.”</p><p>They looked at one another and shrugged.  “I guess there isn’t,”  Sam said.  He did the removing ritual.  Bobby felt nothing – the boy was good – but he also felt no need to, ahem, unburden himself further  He nodded at his bound self.</p><p>“You gonna undo these?”</p><p>Dean cut them with a few swift motions of a small knife and then they all stood back, regarding him.</p><p>“Why, Bobby?”  Jody pleaded.</p><p>“I don’t want to be the weird relative complaining that the kids don’t visit but I have to tell you, Crowley comes to see me a whole lot more often than anyone else.  Sure, he wants something but he wants the same thing I want, these days.”   He gave them a few moments to think that one through.  “And if you people call ahead, you’re not gonna see anything that’ll make you think I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I’M DOING.  LITERALLY.”</p><p>They jumped when he suddenly raised his voice.  Bobby shook the cut ropes off and they fell to the ground.  “Crowley, if you’re around, you can show up now.  It’s all over.”</p><p>He still jumped a bit when Crowley materialised in the room but not so much as the assembled hunters.   The demon smirked at them and turned to Bobby, holding out his hand.  “Shall we, lover?”</p><p>Bobby took the hand and blinked, finding them in his bedroom.  Crowley moved up against him, murmuring in satisfaction.  “That was very hot, darling,”  he assured the hunter.  “I very nearly had to interrupt, but I thought you might have had enough of that for the time being.”</p><p>“Of that,” Bobby said hoarsely.  “Not of you.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Bobby pushed him over on to the bed.  It turned out he wasn’t that tired after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>